The Runaway
by BJ30
Summary: Simon has a choice to make. He's promised a night of love to Theodore. However, he also made the same promise to Alvin. Who's heart will end up broken?  Rated M for language and sexual content
1. The Decision

**The Runaway**

**Chapter One**

"Guys, fair is fair. The girls won so they get to go on vacation for the weekend."

"Dave! That's not fair! Why do we have to stay home?"

"Because you're just a bunch of smelly boys. The beautiful girls shouldn't have to deal with you while on vacation, Alvin." Brittney commented.

"Brittney, be nice. Does everyone have their things packed?"

The chipettes all agreed and headed for the back door. Theodore waved goodbye to Eleanor, while Simon blew Jeanette a kiss. Alvin stuck his tongue out at Brittney and walked away. Simon and Theodore watched Dave and the girls get into the car and drive away, while Alvin was busy pouting in the corner.

"Stupid Dave and his rules. It's not fair. We work five times harder than them and yet they are the ones going away for the weekend."

"Alvin, I know you're mad but listen to me. The girls work just as hard as us and like he said, the losers had to stay home. This time, we were the losers."

Alvin calmed down slightly and backed out of the corner. He hugged Simon and the trio crept back toward the bedroom. While Alvin went in, Theodore grabbed hold of Simon's hand and pulled him in close. With a small kiss on the lips, Theodore whispered to his brother.

"Remember what you promised me the other night? Just you and I together?"

"I do remember that. Tell you what. I promise that after Alvin falls asleep you and I can sneak out onto the couch and go wild with each other. How does that sound?"

"I like it! I can't wait for tonight to get here. I'm going to go and watch tv until we can be alone!"

Alvin emerged from the bedroom with a red crayon and a piece of paper. Confused, Simon asked what he was doing.

"I'm drawing a picture for Dave to convince him that we're better than the girls!"

"Are you still on that? Look, the girls are just as good as us. Especially in the bed, if you know what I mean…"

"Well, you got me there, bro. I still love it when you and I get the chance to… you know, go at it."

Simon sighed and stared at Alvin.

"Ah yes. I love those days too."

"Speaking of which, you didn't forget about what you promised me tonight, right? After Theodore goes to bed?"

Simon's eyes grew big in surprise. He had totally forgot about the promise he made to Alvin.

"Crud… Alvin, I promised Theo that him and I would do it tonight."

"What? Why? You know you love me more, right?"

"I do love you, but I also love Theo. Oh… what do I do? I can't satisfy both of you in one night. I'm not a superhero."

"Then you have a decision to make. It's either him or your true love. Me."

Alvin took his crayon and paper and ran back into the bedroom. Scratching his head, Simon went to join Theo. Seeing that something was wrong, Theodore approached his brother and hugged him.

"Theo, I don't know what to do. I promised you a night of romance, but I also promised Alvin one tonight too."

"You did? Oh… I was really looking forward to tonight, Simon. You disappointed me again." Theodore let a few tears fall onto the cushions of the couch. Seeing this, Simon quickly pulled his brother in close and gave him a kiss.

"Now Theo, I never said that you and I are not going to have fun tonight. We can still do it. I can do it with Alvin another night. Tonight should be about you, and you alone."

"Thanks, Simon. You're the best bro ever."

Simon excused himself and went into the bedroom where Alvin was still drawing. Simon grabbed a blue crayon and joined him.

"You know, I can't wait until tonight."

"Neither can I, Simon. I'm going to make this the best night you and I have ever had together in the bed."

Simon purred at his brother.

"Sounds like fun. Excuse me, would you? I have to use the bathroom."

Simon put down his crayon and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He climbed in front of the mirror and started talking to himself.

"Oh, Simon. What have you done? There is no way you can make love to both of them in one night. I'm going to have to break someone's heart, as much as I may not want to. The only question is, who's heart do I break? Alvin's or Theodore's?"


	2. Testing love

**Chapter Two**

Simon exited the bathroom crying. This quickly got the attention of his brothers, who rushed over to try and comfort him. Theodore hugged him tightly while Alvin walked behind him and joined in the hug.

"What's wrong, Si?"

"I just realized that I promised you both something but cannot deliver to both of you. Theodore, can I talk to you in private, please?"

Alvin retreated to the kitchen, while Theodore followed Simon into the bathroom. Simon quickly shut the door. He then walked over to Theo and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Oh, Simon! This is…. Unexpected. What got into you?"

"Just a little warm-up until tonight. Do you like it?"

"If that's a warm-up, I can't wait for tonight to get here! How is Alvin taking it?"

"Shh…. I haven't told him yet. Now would you go get him for me? Please?"

"Of course! See you tonight, beautiful."

Simon waited patiently for Alvin to show up. Much to his surprise, Alvin had an angry look on his face when he came in the room.

"I can't believe you're going to break your promise to me and make love to him!"

Simon shut the door and placed a hand on Alvin's cheek, which was quickly batted away.

"Alvin, I'm not going to make love to him. I just want to tease him a little. We're still going to do it. I'm going to suggest that he makes himself some dinner. When he's busy in the kitchen, you and I will make love like never before. Now come here little mister sexy and give me a kiss!"

"Oh Si…What if he 'discovers' us?"

"He won't. You know how long it takes him to make dinner and eat it. We'll be done long before he finishes."

"All right. Now for that kiss…"

Alvin pulled Simon in close and kissed his cheek.

"Uh… you missed, Alvin. My mouth is here."

Simon kissed his brother, sneaking his right hand into Alvin's pants.

"You sneak! I love you, bro. Now let's get out there so Theo doesn't get suspicious."

When Simon and Alvin left, Theodore greeted them and followed the duo to the tv, where Meerkat Manor was on. Simon took a seat between his brothers, placing an arm around both of them. Simon could feel pressure between his legs and jumped from the couch.

"Guys, I have to use the bathroom. For real, this time. I'll be right back."

As soon as Simon was out of sight, Alvin leaned back and sighed.

"Why are you so happy? Alvin?"

"I just can't wait for tonight. It's going to be awesome!"

"You're going to watch Simon and me? Awkward, but fine with me."

"Whoa whoa whoa… you and Simon? It's going to be Simon and me, not Simon and Theodore."

"Simon promised me a night of lovin', Alvin. Not you."

"Oh yes he did. He said that I was getting lucky. Besides, why would Simon want to make love to a fat chipmunk like you? He wants some sexy, not someone flabby."

Furious, Theodore jumped at Alvin, hitting him in the face. The duo exchanged hits for several seconds before resuming the yelling.

"He's mine, Alvin! You know the rule: Once you go fat, you don't go back."

"No. The actual rule is: The smaller you are, the more room in bed."

"Whoever wrote that rule must have seen the size of your penis…"

"Oh no you didn't!"

Alvin landed a solid right hook right into Theo's chest, knocking him over. Alvin continued his assault as Simon came running back into the room.

"Hey! Stop it, you two. That's enough fighting!"

"He called me fat, Si."

"He said my penis is small!"

"Theodore, you're not fat. Alvin, your penis is just fine. Now would you two tell me what is going on before I knock you both out?"

"Well Si, apparently you promised both of us a night of passion and love. Tell us right now. Who's it going to be? Alvin, or me?"

"Well, I…"

"Remember, he's the fat one, Simon"

"Alvin's the one with the small penis, Si!"

"Will you two stop it? I already know who I'm going to do it with. You know who you are. Just live with it and stop fighting or I'll be sleeping by myself tonight!"

The room was silent as Simon darted for the bedroom.

"Sorry I hit you, Theodore. It was wrong."

"Sorry I called you small, Alvin. I'm sure you can take care of business just fine with that thing."

"Why don't we just go watch tv for now?" suggested Alvin

Theo agreed and took a seat on the couch. Alvin took his time whispering to himself along the way.

"Yes! He's all mine. Tonight is going to be the best night ever!"


	3. Breaking a heart

**Chapter Three**

As the sun began to set, Theodore gradually became more and more excited.

"Simon!" he cried out. "Where are you?"

"Just getting things ready. This is going to be so great! Where's your brother?"

"Bathroom. Apparently he really has to go. He's been in there forever! I need to go too!"

Trying to avoid his brothers, Alvin ran into the living room and sat on the couch. He quickly finished combing his hair. Theodore noticed that the bathroom door was now open and peeked inside.

"Huh. He must be done. I'll be right out, Si."

"Don't keep me waiting for too long."

Theodore emerged barely a minute later and headed for the bedroom, but was stopped by Simon.

"Oh no, you don't little mister. Not until I'm done in here. I have an idea. Why don't you go and make yourself some dinner? I'm sure to be done by the time you finish eating."

"Okay."

Seeing that Theodore was now in the kitchen preparing his meal, Alvin bolted passed him and into Simon's waiting arms. The duo kissed before Simon quietly shut the door and held onto Alvin's hand as they both sat on the edge of Simon's bed. Simon stuck his hand up Alvin's shirt and slowly removed it, revealing his bare chest.

"Ooohhh… no wonder you took so long in the bathroom. Lookin' extra sexy tonight, bro."

Simon then proceeded to remove Alvin's pants, tossing them right next to his shirt. The chipmunks shared a few short kisses before Alvin stripped Simon down to nothing. Simon laid back as his brother took a spot next to him and started making out. Before Simon knew it, Alvin snuck his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Simon's now hardened shaft

"Don't hold back, Alvin. Do it! You know you want to…"

Alvin began moving his hand up and down, causing Simon to moan. The duo resumed kissing as Alvin sped up the movement of his hand. Simon then slipped his tongue into Alvin, causing him to smile. Simon felt a little bit of his seed starting to leak out, Alvin reached down with his other hand and plucked a little bit out, licking his hand.

"Ohhh… my brother is tasty. Give me the rest!"

Alvin removed his hand and placed his mouth over his brother's cock. Simon could hardly contain himself. The second that his brother's tongue touched the top of his shaft, Simon let a torrent of seed loose into Alvin's mouth. Alvin smiled wide as he lovingly slurped up every last bit of seed. Alvin then removed himself from his brother and bent over, showing his rear to Simon. With a light slap, he invited him over.

"Come on. Ride me like a stallion, baby! Give me a good humping!"

Simon complied and started poking himself at Alvin's hole.

"OoooOO.. you found it, Si."

Simon wasted no time going at it. While thrusting back and forth, Simon grunted in delight.

"Oooonnnlllyyy youuuuu…." Alvin sang as his brother continued going at it. They both then heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Simon! I'm all ready for you now. Get ready, cuz the makeout train has left the station and it's a nonstop trip to your lips!"

"Fuck…."Simon uttered.

"Yes, that's what you're doing to me. Hurry up and cum before he shows up."

Simon thrused as hard as he could, hoping he could het his load loose. As he heard a knock on the door, Simon let his seed loose into Alvin's rear. As he pulled out, the door crept open and in walked Theodore. When he saw Alvin bent over and Simon's penis dripping seed, he started to cry.

"I should have known. I knew you loved Alvin. I'm nothing but a piece of poo to you, Simon! You lied to me. You promised me we were going to do it tonight! How could you?"

"Oh, Theo. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Come on over here and give me a hug."

"No, you lying son of a bitch! I've had enough. No more hugs, Simon. I wish you were dead!"

Theodore slammed the door shut and ran into the kitchen, grabbing his favorite green crayon. He then pulled out a scrap piece of paper and began writing a note. After finishing, he made himself a few small sandwiches and packed them into his backpack. He then folded up the note and ran back to the bedroom, slipping it under the door. With tears in his eyes, Theodore headed for the front door. As he walked outside, the sun sat over the horizon.

Back inside, Simon unfolded the note left by Theodore and began to read it.

"To Simon and Alvin. I'm tired of being second fiddle to you two. I no longer consider you family. I deserved the same amount of love from both of you two. Instead, you decided to only love each other and your girls. The only one that really loves me is myself. I'm going to go live with my wild cousins."

Simon teared up as he embraced Alvin.

"Oh, how could I do this? It's all my fault."

"No, Si. It's me too. I should have showed him some love as well. Come on! Maybe we can still stop him."

Together, they ran for the door and looked around, but did not see their brother anywhere.

"Theodore! Come back! We love you!"

"Theo! I'm so sorry. Please… come back…"

Simon placed his arm around Alvin and leaded him back inside, hoping that their brother would come back soon.


	4. The Runaway

**Chapter Four**

Theodore approached the edge of the woods and sighed. He knew there was no turning back and the he was now a wild chipmunk. He took off his shirt and placed it inside his backpack.

"Guess I won't need that anymore. Now to find a good tree and get some sleep."

He looked around and saw a tall tree several yards away and headed toward it. Climbing up, he started to cry. Wiping away his tears, Theodore took a seat on a branch.

"No… they don't love me! Simon and Alvin care about each other and not me. This is the right thing to do… I hope."

Theo reached into his pack and started eating. Seeing his food, a wild chipmunk approached him.

"Ohh… are you going to be my new friend?"

With no response, the wild chipmunk stared at Theodore for a few seconds before snatching his backpack and running away. Giving chase, Theodore shouted at it.

"Hey! I need that. Come back here!"

The chipmunk sped away from Theodore, who was becoming winded and gave up the chase about a minute later.

"Just great… Well, this is what I wanted. I guess it's back to scavenging for food. But first, to get some sleep."

Theodore returned to his tree and sat back down on his branch. Grabbing a nearby leaf, he covered himself up and laid down.

"Goodnight, Simon… Oh no… what have I done?" Theodore sat up and looked around. "Theodore, this is what you wanted! They don't love you, remember? Now to get some sleep.

Theodore closed his eyes and managed to drift off to sleep.

The sounds of birds chirping woke him early. Hungry, he looked around for any source of food, and noticed that a piece of his sandwich from yesterday was still on the branch. He quickly ate it, but was still not full.

He then could hear voices from behind him. As he turned around, he saw Simon and Alvin shouting his name. He grabbed another leaf and hid underneath, not wanting to be seen

"Theodore! Come back home. We really miss you. Dave and the girls are really worried. We all love you, Theo.

"Theo? Where are you? Theodore? Please answer me…" Simon rubbed his eyes as he walked right underneath the tree Theodore was hiding in. He tripped, falling face first into the dirt. When he looked back to see what he had tripped over, Simon gasped.

"Theo's shirt…. It's all torn up. Oh Alvin….Our brother is really gone, isn't he?"

"No. I know Theo isn't dead. I just know it! Hey, maybe the girls will have a better shot at finding him. Let's go home and get Eleanor. She'll know how to find him."

Seeing his brothers running away, Theodore sat up and stared at them until they were out of sight. He then climbed down the tree and stood next to it. Theo stood still until he heard another voice coming from the woods minutes later. He quickly scampered up the tree and hid back underneath the leaves.

"Theodore? Where are you? Theo! Answer me, please. You know I love you, don't you? My little heart is broken right now… Please come out here, Theo."

"Eleanor… Wait. Is that a cookie she has? Ohh…"

As Eleanor walked out of sight Theodore ran down the tree and followed her. She continued walking for a long time before coming to a small creek, where she sat down on a rock, still holding onto her cookie.

"Theo, why did you run away? You have a family that loves you. I love you!" Eleanor cried into her shirt, letting the cookie fall to the ground.

Seeing this, Theo decided it was time to show himself. Eleanor jumped as Theodore placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled wide. Before saying anything, she jumped at Theo, causing them to tumble to the ground. She then planted a big kiss onto his lips.

"Oh Theo! You're alive! When Simon called Dave and told him that you ran away I was so worried. Why did you do it?"

"I just feel like I'm not being loved by my brothers. All they care about is each other."

"That's not true."

"You're right! You love me. Hey, why don't we both go back to the wild? We could start a family of our own!"

"No. We are going back home with Dave and that is it! I swear I love you, but you can act so childish sometimes. Come back home with me now, Theo. We all need you, especially me."

"Oh all right. You lead the way. Oh! Can I have a bite of your cookie?"

"Of course, Theo. It's all yours."

Content, Theodore grabbed the cookie and started running alongside Eleanor toward the edge of the woods. With the house now in sight, Theo smiled. He knew that he had made a mistake and that his family was waiting for him inside.

"Hey, everyone! Look who I found!"

Simon was the first to run over to Theodore and hug him. Alvin was next, followed by Jeanette and Brittany.

"Si, don't ever do that again. You had us all worried sick about you. Why did you run away?" asked Jeanette.

"I just felt like I wasn't getting enough love from Simon and Alvin. After I ran away, I realized what I had done, but was too stubborn to come back. I love you all!"

The group shared a hug, happy that Theodore was back home.

"Theo, would you go in the other room? The girls and I need to talk to your brothers." Jeanette stated.

"Oh. Okay!"

As soon as Theo left, Jeanette stared at Simon and Alvin.

"You know how lucky he is to be alive? The wild is not a fun or safe place for a chipmunk like Theo."

"I know, and I'm sorry. We'll make sure to give him the attention he deserves from now on."

"You do that. Eleanor, isn't there something you wanted to do?"

"He he….. yes I do!" She giggled as she walked by Simon and Alvin, giving them both a smack on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"That's what you two get for making my Theodore run away! Now if you'll excuse me, him and I have something fun to do…"

Eleanor went straight for the bedroom, where Theodore was sitting on his bed. She shut the door and approached him. Seeing her, Theodore smiled.

"I missed you when I was gone, Eleanor."

"So did I. Now for a welcome back surprise…"

Theo's eyes grew wide as she removed her shirt and tossed it aside.

"Wow….." Theodore gasped.

"You like, huh?"

"Oh yeah!"

Eleanor leaned forward and gave him a kiss. As she tried to break off, Theo pulled her in closer and slipped his tongue inside. Eleanor positioned herself in between Theodore's legs and resumed kissing. Theodore gasped as he felt something warm completely surround his penis. As Eleanor started going at it, Theodore moaned in delight.

"Oh oh yeah, baby. That's it! Do it, Eleanor. Do it!"

She grunted as she continued, getting Theodore even more excited as the seconds flew by.

"Oh…. Not already…." Theo thought to himself as he could feel himself starting to leak.

"Oooooohhhhh…" Eleanor yelled as Theodore let his cum loose into her body. Eleanor then licked all around his crotch as soon as he pulled out.

"Wow. That was the best ever!" Theodore whispered to her.

"I had fun too, Theo. Now come on. Let's get washed up and head back out. I'm sure that everyone is ready with your cake by now."

"Ca…. cake?"

"When Dave heard that you ran away, he went out and bought you a welcome home cake for when you came back. Now come on! I'm kinda hungry for that cake!"

"All right, but first.." Theo slipped Eleanor a quick kiss before opening the bedroom door.

"I love you, Theo."

"I love you too, Eleanor.


End file.
